Uzumaki vs. Uchiha
Well that just about finishes this chapter , and im tired from all this writing said Kohana Uzumaki as she just finished the latest entry in her medical notes book. Time managed to slip past her as the scarlet red sky hit her eyes as the sun began its descent giving way to nightfall in the Konoha. I can't believe I was in there all day, Kohana said as he attempted to cover her blatant yamn to no avail as she proceeded to walk toward the direction of the Yamanaka Flower shop. Akemi Uchiha was at her friend, Ino's flower shop smelling a delightful rose. She saw a young red headed girl, with green eyes approach her with a notebook in hand. She was dressed in a bright red shirt that cut off at her stomach, with a tight white skirt. Not a bad fashion choice, Akemi thinks to her self. The girl came closer, Momentarily distracted by the beauty of these flowers as she broke her gaze from them she noticed she had the attention of one of the other women in the shop, the girl was a fair skinned girl with long pitch black hair with side bangs on both sides of her face that reached down her face slightly. Never seen he around before Kohana said to herself but she seem rather acquainted with the store so she passed the thought of her being a agent on the outside, perhaps I should speak just to avoid this situation being weird Kohana said as he placed the book in her pouch as she waved calmly at the female. oh, dear she's waving to me Never seen her, she must be from a different part of konoha like a different academy. '' Akemi waves back too her, trying to act friendly. "Hi!" she says. "What's your name?" Akemi asks politly. Im Kohana Uzumaki, I dont come to this store often but I know mostly everyone here, but Ive never had the pleasure of meeting you till now, Kohana said as she stopped waving, I'm curious to know if you were born here or do you just live here like I do Kohana said as she gently folded her arms over her chest. "I'm Akemi Uchiha! I think that answers your question...I was born here," Akemi answered. Akemi sets down her rose. "Do you know the owners of the store?" She asked. ''Uchiha??!! Kohana said in surprise as to her knowledge she only knew of 3 survivors of that extinct clan. Wow its so weird to hear that name these days, I have a friend who is also a Uchiha. Kohana said as her look of surprise slowly faded. that aside im not on personal terms with the owners but I am good friend of the clerk who runs the store if that is helpful Kohana said as she began to check out the flower Akemi set down. "Is the other Uchiha with Konoha or is he or she a rogue" Akemi says. Akemi notice's the rose Kohana checked out. "You stole my flower!" Akemi says jokingly. "A person once said to me, that the rose represents me because the rose is beautiful but it has it's thorns. Which represents my beauty and my danger," Akemi explains. He's aligned with Yamagakure, he left the Leaf after coming back from a mission to see the Massacre at least that's what he told me. Kohana said as she removed her hair from her face. A rose you say, while I do understand the reference Your making beautiful but fatal. You should want be compared to something stronger. Flowers have short lifespans and are poor adapters, sure their beautiful in their comfort zone, Kohana went on as she picked up a another flower and twirled it between her fingers. But when placed in an area they have no history in they wither and die, or just cant adapt to show their beauty and grow. In the end roses cant adapt to change well. Kohana said as she gently placed the flower down "Well, it doesn't go that deep. But would you rather have me as a cactus?" Akemi says with a smile. "Anyway way, I seem to be the last decent Uchiha in Konoha," Akemi complained. "My cousin, Sasuke, has caused a big load of trouble. I'm always doing damage control for him," Akemi says quietly as she stares at the ground in thought. Good comeback Kohana said between her laughs, Your related to Sasuke?, wow hows that going for you, im surprised you havent been brought in for questioning yet since you are a relative of his. Kohana said in concern. How many others know of your relationship to him "Everyone, but I've done so much more this village they could trust me with their money. Well, they wouldn't do that because they know i'll spend it," Akemi smiles. "Yah, all my friends know this," Akemi replied. I see Kohana said smiling along side the girl, her face got serious for a second as the thought crossed her mind. What of his enemies, people who hate sasuke enough would target you in hopes of getting some sort of narrow minded revenge. Kohana said eyeing the girl. "Well, I've had some people do that. But not many people get away with that," Akemi says with a wink, as she tightens her fist. Oh really? Kohana said with a half smirk. Well in the effort of good sport show me what you can do once we leave the store, how about that Kohana said smiling calmly. A devilish smile grew on Akemi's face. "Unfortunately, I can't deny challanges. Your on!" Akemi says excitingly. Kohana gaze became focused. Good Meet me at the training grounds when your ready, and let us have a friendly spar shall we? Akemi nodded and purchased her roses and jogged off. Later Kohana made her way to the training grounds and awaited to test the mettle of her new found friend, she focused her mind as she rested on the three logs that sat in the middle of the field and waited till Akemi showed up. Akemi jogged to the training grounds. She was dressed in blue sweatpants comfortably tucked into her leather boots. on top a blue sports bra. Satisfied that her opponent finally showed up. she threw one more gentle smile her way. Im glad you could make it, for a second I thought you wouldn't show up, or that you had better things to do. Kohana said as she tightened her gloves. Now show me these ''skills of yours that you were mentioning earlier''. Kohana said he began to view her surrounding looking for even the slightest advantage. Akemi smiled as she tightened her sword against her chest. "Very well," She says smiling. She looked around the battleground to view her sources. Hmmm she is doing the same, scanning the area for an advantage. Kohana thought to herself, well let me change her view up then then as she launched several projectiles at her each aimed toward the midsection of Akemi. Akemi quickly dodged to the right. "Oh, we're starting?" Akemi says smiling. blasted toward her intended direction with a decent burst of wind that send leaves, and small rocks as well as the Torrent of wind Propelling in her direction. If she can't set her foot she can't get good footing to get a jutsu off properly which will allow me more time to coordinate. Kohana said watchiing as her move rumbled its way to Akemi. Akemi narrows her eyes as she watches the heavy rubble comes crashing to her. Akemi sets her footing. To Akemi footing was everything for taijutsu. Akemi was a taijutsu master. She herself made two rules for footing. Rule one: always keep your feet on the ground. Rule two: make sure your feet are positioned so you can move at any direction, at any time, at any speed. "Fire Shield!" Akemi yells as the chakra shield grows from her arm. She quickly positions the shield in front of her. The wind hits her like a boulder. She plants her feet into the ground with chakra. She knew it was against rule one but she had no choice. Kohana used this as an opportunity to close in the gap between the two and she used Crystal Release: Crystal Wheel To increase her speed as she closed indeed did close the gap, and tried to touch the right thigh of Akemi. This touch would be fatal as it was meant to cut muscle tissues and tendons, in her thigh. Making that leg useless in battle. Oh Shit! Akemi thought. She released her shield jutsu and flew away from Kohana. Akemi gracefully landed on her feet, taking deep breaths. "Wow! Chakra Scalpel. I love that technique!" Akemi says excited. Oh you do, let me show what it looks like when you advance it Kohana said as he activated Chakra Anatomization Blade lets see hwo you fair against this shall we>. Akemi smiled. "Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique!" yelled as she sank into the ground. Thats wont help you, Kohana used Mind's Eye of the Kagura to sense out here chakra despite where she was hiding and found her. I am a sensor I can sense every detail of your chakra ,especially at such close ranges Kohana said as he used, Many Hidden Shadow Snake Hands to which burst through the ground heading for the young women's hidden position as the snakes plowed through the ground from her sleeve. Akemi exploded from the ground, she reached behind her to get her sword, the snakes followed her from the ground. Akemi slashed them up with ease. She landed on her feet gracefully, smiling. She was covered in dirt, she began to wipe herself off. "I hate snakes," she murmured to herself. She looked up at Kohana, simply pointing her sword. "I'm about to blow your mind," she said simply smirking. "Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet!" she yells as huge flames burst from the top of her sword firing at Kohana. I see she quickly released the snakes rom her sleeve releasing herself from them, and used released a large wave that turned everything around into a crystals creating a shield to which the fire hit harmlessly. This shield also possessed the unique ability to heal itself. I hope you packed heavy for this fight, Kohana said smiling cracking her knuckles. it going to be a very long day for you. Akemi smiled at her. "I'm going to fine," Without warning Kohana fired of a series of Wind Bullets that sliced through the air looking to leave its mark on Akemi in any way,shape or form. The trajectory of the bullets showed she had a hidden agenda of some sort. Akemi formed some hand signals as the wind hit her. Her cut up body turned to a log. Akemi appeared behind Kohana. She held her shuriken to her head. You should never get that close to a snake dont you know they bite Kohana said as she licked her lips and shedd her skin and came out with a massive Blade to the girls neck. Nice try but I am an escape artist, to any situation. I trained for these types of battles Kohana said he eyes on the girls neck Akemi laughed. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" she yells as they all split up in different directions. OH no your not getting away that easy Kohana said as she created a violent tornado that pulled the clones back into the center, or the Torando hoping to trap her and constrict her as the clones were pulled in. Akemi's clones glued their feet to the ground with their chakra, trying to keep their feet on the ground. Hmm seems that you have made a fatal mistake as Kohana used Crystal: Hexagonal Shuriken: Wild Dance as more advanced technique of her earlier ninjutsu, which shot multiple projectiles, toward the clones whose feet were so busy holding them in place they would not dodge the move without being caught in the wind. The real Akemi as well. Two options get hit by the projectiles, or get caught in the storm. Kohana said as she smield confidently at the moment. Akemi narrowed her eyes. "It won't be that easy, Fire Shield full dome!" Akemi yells. He fire shield expands from her arm and forms over her whole body. She continued to focus her chakra in her feet and in her jutsu. The crystal's bounce of her shield. Akemi's long black haired waved wildly under the winds, even with her hair up. That shield is rather conventional for you and quite the issue in this fight, btu every shield as its weakness, You forgot all about the snakes I sent into the ground didnt you, I cut my self off from them but you never asked what Happened to them, or did you forget Kohana said. The snakes burst from the ground and tried to overwhelm Akemi with sheer numbers, while Kohana added on to her misery by using Formation of Ten Thousand Snakes cauing even more snakes to be placed on the field, their fangs dripping with poison. This poison will only paralyze you, so don't worry about Killing intent if you are but, I doubt you will get around the sheer number of snakes. Kohana said as the entire area was rapidly filling up with the slithering creatures. "Didn't I kill them!" Akemi says annoyed. "Damn, I hate it when things come back to life, just to annoy you one more time," Akemi says irritated. Akemi for a moment felt panick. Quickly she began to think. " Two Thousand Sword Technique." she says as she makes weird sword movements. You couldn't see the swords themselves but they're were two thousand shadow swords following her original sword. The invisible swords slashed all the snakes at once. The blood covered the ground along with snake skin. That's unfortunate that you have done that, now you have given the venom the ability to change and become airborn, It my personally made venom to paralyze the body and I will ensure that it hits you Kohana said she right after she created a huge sphere of air that exploded creating some serious gust, that spread the reach of the poison along the area. Or you could just hold you breath and hope it dissipates in time for you to breath again Kohana said standing amongnest her poison Aren't you taking this a little to far for sparing? Akemi thought to herself as she determined what to do. The longest she could hold her breathe was 45 seconds, not long enough. Akemi's goal was to out chakra this girl, and so far it was working. But for now she needed to use a jutsu to escape this mess. Akemi quickly used Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique again. She scrambled under ground moving away from the cloud of poison. No not at all, Im testing your capacity, and as I stated earlier this poison only parayzles you, and I have the antidote. Kohana said as the girl hid underground. This battle was not about the win nor the loss, but to see if you were as good as you thought you were. I must say up to this point I agree with you, your skills are rather adaptive. Kohana said praising her combantant Akemi rose from the ground smiling. "I never let out rage or violence, unless I have too. So I have been dodging basically this whole time. Thank you, though," Akemi answered. Category:Role-Play